Numerous devices are known in the art for packaging and housing the test strips which contain any of a number of analytes used by persons in the medical arts, or persons who, due to a medical condition, must test for the presence, absence, or level of a substance in their body. For instance, persons with diabetes apply their blood to test strips, in order to determine their blood glucose levels.